Fully Functional
by Commander Anzu
Summary: Data is startled to find Lore in his quarters one night after a night shift. Lore has a surprise for him, but does Data want it? Data/ Lore Warnings: Bondage, Dubious consent, Language, *nosebleed*. Do not read this if you aren't looking for android smut. Paramount owns these gorgeous hunks of synthetic human. Not me.


Data stepped into his quarters after a perfectly uneventful night shift on the bridge. The first thing he noticed was Lore, sprawled across the only piece of Terran furniture he owned; a large couch. The second thing was that Lore wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Greetings Lore. May I inquire as to what you have done with the top half of your clothing?" Data inquired.

Lore sat up. "Hello, my brother," he replied lazily. "Yes, you may inquire." He smirked.

Data paused, looking as indignant as an android could. "Lore, where is your shirt?"

"I thought our reunion would be more interesting this way, don't you agree?" Lore was still smiling, but there was a dark flicker in his golden eyes.

Data questioned why that statement had briefly affected the regularity of his synthetic heart beats. Then he decided to ignore Lore's presence and go about his daily routine. Since he did not require sleep, he used his free time to do whatever became of interest to him. He had been working on a painting for a few weeks, and began to mix the paints to continue. As he began to paint, he thought over Lore's last appearance on the ship. He had been deactivated, so how could he have regained sentience? And what was he doing in Data's quarters?

Lore got up off the couch and stood next to Data, looking over his shoulder as he painted distractedly. Data was extremely aware of his brother's bare chest 5.4 centimeters away from him. He stopped and turned to Lore.

"Lor-... Brother, why have you returned to the Enterprise?"

"I thought you might have missed me." Lore grinned.

"I am incapable of missing anything," Data replied, although he had to process it a bit. When Tasha Yar had died, he had felt a small emptiness where her friendship had once been. When Lore had been deactivated, he felt the same emptiness, but in a different way. In any case, they had both affected him in an almost... human fashion. He had not been able to access enough information to determine the cause of this slight malfunction. The closest thing he had to explanation was that his system had forgotten about the files once it assumed the two were gone forever.

"Data," Lore's voice, an exact duplicate of Data's, made Data stop accessing past information and focus on the present. "Data, what do you want most?" Lore asked suddenly.

Data put down his paints and processed the question for a few seconds before answering. "I would find it an enjoyable experience to be a human." Lore knew this. What was the purpose of his question?

Lore had obviously been expecting that answer."Do you want to know what Dr. Soong equipped me with that makes me superior to you?" Lore circled Data slowly. "An emotion chip. And he made one for you too."

There was that irregular heart malfunction. Data's mouth opened and shut again. The two stood completely still now, each staring into the other's golden eyes; one pair blank and curious, the other dark and calculating. They said nothing for a number of minutes. Then Lore took a short step toward Data.

"You don't want the chip?" Lore asked, surprise evident in his speech program.

"I do not." Data spoke slowly, as if he were convincing himself. That was impossible, he thought. He did not possibly _want_ something. He could not. Yet something in him yearned for it. He hoped Lore couldn't tell.

"You're going to be more difficult than I thought," Lore stepped closer. "Not wanting the chip, stop lying to yourself." He was now within arm's reach of his brother.

Data did not move away. He wanted his brother to come closer and he wanted him to move farther. He did not react when Lore reached out a hand and grasped his arm.

"Data, do you really not want it?" He asked again. He took his time taking Data's other hand.

Data was not able to process his words. His internal functions were going crazy. The synthetic heart inside him was beating too fast. What was causing this?

Abruptly, Data's hands were bound. He immediately pulled at the bonds, made of some shiny green metal. They did not give.

"Lore, wha-"

Lore put a hand over Data's mouth. "Hush, brother. Stop struggling. You cannot break it." He paused. "I know you want this Data. I'm doing you a favor."

Lore pushed Data a couple feet over until his back was against the wall. Before Data finished processing this sudden turn of events, Lore had pulled his hands above his head and attached the Data's bonds to a hook that held a few miscellaneous wires.

"Now I'm going to need access to your chest panel, so I suppose your uniform shirt needs to come off. Would you be so kind as to tell me where I can get a knife?" Lore asked, his sarcasm program showing.

Data stared back at him unblinking. He said nothing.

"Very well, brother," Lore smirked and unceremoniously ripped Data's shirt right down the middle. He placed his hands on Data's pale chest, identical to his own, and felt around for the edge of the synthetic skin plating.

"Lore, please do not attempt to do this," Data watched his every move. "We do not know how my system will react."

"Please. I know what I'm doing," Lore stated brusquely. He found the plate and opened it. He then reached toward his own plate and opened it as well, access made easier due to the fact he had never put a shirt on. Data stared as Lore pulled out a small silver chip, labeled "Emotion- Data".

"I had to keep it in a safe place, didn't I?" Lore carefully placed the chip into Data's chest. At first there was nothing.

"Hmm, no response. Your wiring is slightly different than mine. Let's see if I can..." He trailed off as he found what he was looking for. "And here it is." He plugged a pale red wire into the chip.

Data jerked. His head was suddenly full, completely full. The pain of Tasha's death, the terrible fear of the Borg taking Picard, the loss of Lal, and so many feelings taking control and playing themselves out in his head, trying out their new power. Data started struggling again. The friendship of Worf and Geordi, the thrill of being second in command, the desire for... Lore. He felt it now. Not unlike those moments where he felt a bit fluttery inside when Lore would smile at him, but infinitely stronger. He burned with need.

"I can see it in your eyes," Lore said as he closed Data's chest plate and his own and stood up. "You wanted me the whole time, you just never could figure out what was happening. Data, you can feel now. You can feel emotionally and physically."

Data duly noted he could now feel the cold metal digging into his wrists, making him slightly uncomfortable. But what a novel it was to feel discomfort! He shifted so the metal didn't completely distract him from these new thoughts and emotions, and shifted his gaze to Lore. He was smiling.

"Don't you feel good?" Lore asked, obviously expecting Data to be pleased. "You can do that now. Feel happiness. And sadness. Anything. You are human, Data." Lore moved closer again. The closer he got, the more Data felt the burning. He could feel it urging him on, making him pull on the bonds hopelessly. He stopped when he saw Lore lick his lips. The new emotion chip made his mechanical heart beat faster than it ever had. He surged forward, trying to get closer to Lore. Lore just stood there for a minute, watching him struggle. Data suddenly noticed why. There was a noticeable bulge in the front of Lore's pants, straining against the uniform's fabric. Data struggled harder.

"Brother, please," Data gasped. "I require you now."

"It's a good start, but you mustn't ask me so formally," Lore replied haughtily. The effect was ruined by the bulge having gotten larger having heard Data say something like that.

"Do not make me wai-" Data was cut off by Lore's mouth over his own, his tongue darting in to meet Data's. It was more wrestling than kissing, each one trying to assert themselves over the other. After a bit, Data's mind was spinning from the lust pouring from Lore. He pulled back and panted.

"Brother... I would like more," he breathed.

Lore looked pointedly down at Data's rapidly growing erection. "I see that," he remarked with a sardonic grin. "Don't worry. I'm fully functional."

"I am aware of that fact. Please continue."

Lore indulged him and placed his hands on Data's chest. This time, he wasn't searching for the plate. He ran his hands over his brother's chest slowly, taunting him. The new physical contact made Data shudder. He fought against the restraints. Lore's finger grazed a pale nipple, and it sent a jolt through Data.

"Mnn," A slight moan escaped Data's lips.

"What was that, brother? I couldn't hear you, you'll have to speak louder," Lore grasped the nipple and pinched hard.

"Ahhhn!" Data shook and moaned loudly, the new feelings of pleasure intoxicating him.

Lore kissed him again, his tongue not rough but seductive, pulling Data's tongue into his mouth and sucking it softly. He continued to play with Data's nipples, twisting them slightly, enjoying the shudders from his younger brother. He tore his mouth from Data's and started kissing down his neck, licking and nipping along the way. He got down to Data's "collarbone" and sucked hard. The oil that served as blood rose up to the synthetic skin, leaving a hickey mark. Pleased with the result, Lore continued making the marks all the way down to Data's nipple and sucked there, too. Data writhed and moaned. Lore raised his head to look Data in the eyes.

"You are mine," Lore intoned.

Data wasn't sure how to respond. He desperately wanted Lore, and to let him know that. He looked pleadingly into his older brother's eyes and pressed his erection into his leg. Lore's eyes widened momentarily, then he smiled.

"You want me pretty bad, don't you?" He reached his hand down and placed it on the front of Data's pants. Data thrust himself into the touch, emitting a soft mewling noise. Lore made quick work of Data's pants zipper and slid them down his legs. He then looked over Data's erect cock, inspecting it.

"Hm, slight difference in size," he mused. He unzipped his own pants and pulled them down, revealing his own fully functioning organ, slightly bigger than Data's. Data stared at Lore expectantly, his eager cock hanging out of his pants. Lore reached up and unhooked Data's bonds from the hook on the wall. Then he pushed on Data's shoulders until he was kneeling. He placed himself right in front of Data, his dick touching the tip of his brother's mouth.

"Suck it," he ordered the younger android.

Data was baffled at first, but he leaned forward and touched his lips to the end of the hard cock in front of him. He tested it with his tongue, licking the drop of golden pre-cum off the tip. It tasted sweet. Data wanted more of the taste. He took the head in his mouth, moving his tongue around it. Lore closed his eyes and put his hands on the back of Data's head, ruffling the immaculate hair. He pushed slowly but forcefully into his brother's mouth, causing Data to have to open his mouth and take it all in. Data's head was swimming. The experience was overwhelming. His brother's smell was all around him, choking him. He tried to take Lore deeper, moving his head up and down faster. Lore was now pushing himself into Data's mouth, his hands mussing the hair of his brother. Lore started going faster and faster, when he suddenly lost the rhythm. He stopped thrusting and let go of Data's hair, who leaned back and let Lore's dick fall out of his mouth.

"Get up." Lore's voice was somehow huskier than Data remembered. "Turn around."

Data obeyed without question, his hands still caught in the restraints.

"Lore," Data gasped. "Restraints... are not necessary..."

"No," Lore growled. "I want complete control over you. I want you to know that your whole body belongs to me, and I intend to use it how I please, brother." And with that, he shoved himself into Data.

Data moaned loudly; he had been built with no pain receptors in that area; only pleasure. Lore was inside him. He could feel his brother's hard cock sliding in and out at a leisurely pace, waiting for Data to beg for more. Lore went even slower. Data let out a soft grunt and leaned against the wall, pushing back against Lore.

"I want to hear you scream my name, Data," Lore whispered. He licked the younger android's ear, making Data writhe again. "I want to hear you moaning from my hard cock in your ass. You like that, don't you? You're practically riding me, thrusting yourself onto my dick. You little slut."

Data moaned again. Lore continued licking and biting his ear, pulling at it with his teeth, but still keeping the agonizingly slow pace into his brother; hitting his good spot whenever he thrust deep enough. Data's new senses were going wild.

"Please, Lore... I wish for you to do it properly."

"I don't want you to say it like that," Lore purred. He gave a sudden hard thrust, and then resumed the slow pace. "You need to let go of your modesty program."

"That is not... ahhn... possible."

Lore reached around and began pinching Data's nipples again. Sucking the soft skin on the back of Data's neck, he left a few more marks, making Data shudder and thrust himself onto Lore again. Lore pulled his cock almost all the way out, leaving only the tip in. Data whimpered and tried to push backwards, but Lore had him pressed against the wall.

"Say it, Data."

Data was shaking with need. He needed Lore inside him. He cried out softly and struggled against Lore's body pressed to his back. He needed this. He drew in a shuddering breath.

"Lore... Please fuck me."

Lore grinned. "With pleasure."

Lore thrust himself roughly into Data with incredible speed. He pumped himself in and out, hitting the same spot each time, making Data push himself against Lore faster. Lore attacked the younger android's neck with his tongue and teeth again. Data was moaning loudly, crushing his erection against the wall for more stimulation. Abruptly Lore reached around and grabbed Data's cock, stroking it as he thrust himself inside Data, who moaned even louder.

"Lore... Ahhn... I feel... LORE!"

Hot jets of golden liquid spurted from Data's cock. Seconds later, he felt a warmth inside him and knew Lore had followed suit. They slowed down and Lore pulled himself out and backed a step away from Data, who was still shaking. He slid down the wall onto his knees in front of Lore.

"Restraints," he managed to croak.

Lore knelt down next to him and removed the bonds. Data moved his arms around tiredly. He then looked up.

"Was this your intention?" He asked, his words a bit slurred.

"Would you be unhappy if it was?" Lore retorted.

"Not entirely." Data gave his brother a small smile. "But I must inquire. Lore, do you love me?"

Lore stared for a few seconds, taken aback.

"D-don't be ridiculous, brother," he stuttered. "I was merely interested in sex."

"You wanted me to yourself," Data reminded. "You claimed me."

"It was in the moment!" Lore protested weakly. "I just had to get you to give in to your feelings!"

Data stood up; no longer shaking. He stepped towards Lore, who stepped back. He quickly lunged forward and grabbed Lore's face and pulled it toward his own. Their lips met, Data initiating the kiss this time. His tongue plunged into his older brother's mouth, exploring it roughly. As he did this Lore's legs seemed to be malfunctioning, shaking and almost giving way. Data pulled back just as abruptly. Lore was panting.

"I love you, Data. I love you... Just fucking do that again," Lore gasped.

This time it was Data's turn to grin at his brother.

"If you require it," he replied, satisfied with the answer. He leaned over and kissed Lore tenderly at first, then deepened the kiss, moaning quietly into his brother's mouth. Lore put his hands around Data's neck, trying to pull him closer. Data began pushing Lore towards the couch, their tongues still intertwined. He slowly pushed Lore down so that he was sitting on the couch.

"Now, brother, you are going to observe how fully functional _I _am."


End file.
